


【宇龙/白朱】上车吧 [PWP]

by Bagel_Beignet



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 宇龙 - Freeform, 白居 - Freeform, 白朱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagel_Beignet/pseuds/Bagel_Beignet
Summary: 朱一龙放假奖励贴心男友





	【宇龙/白朱】上车吧 [PWP]

“小白！小白，我回来啦。”  
朱一龙把大门带上没几秒，就听见从远方传来“嗒嗒嗒”拖鞋底拍击木地板的剧烈声音，从房中冲出一只大型生物，朝着他热情得猛扑，朱一龙被这股强烈撞击，撞得是连连后退了几步才稳住了脚。  
因为工作行程久违的见面，白宇难得不多话，只是紧紧得拥抱着眼前的人。力气大到恨不得想把朱一龙按进自己的身体中融为一体，从此不再受思念之苦，分离之痛。  
此时的拥抱无需太多言语，是两人不约而同的默契。每逢许久未见，他们都会这么抱上一会儿，去紧贴感受对方的心跳，去享受此时此刻的温暖，去给予对方最好的一切。  
朱一龙每次都很享受这份来之不易的温存。

然而还没暖心个几分钟，白宇的手不安分得从朱一龙的腰上顺其自然滑落，隔着牛仔裤重重得捏了把他身上手感最饱满的屁股。  
满意得听到朱一龙的叹息声后，白宇大着胆子继续煽风点火。比如时不时胡子磨蹭他的脸袋儿和脖颈，或者牙齿轻咬他的耳尖和耳垂。  
朱一龙的敏感点被磨蹭得怪痒痒的，打算和白宇保持一定的距离。然而先前在白宇的突袭下，已经被逼退到后背贴着大门无路可退的境地，现下又有点舍不得离开这个过分温暖的怀抱。  
于是场面一度演变成了半推半就，半配合半抗拒的状态。

不知不觉中白宇解开了朱一龙的裤子纽扣，他赶忙阻止了白宇的行径。  
“别蹭了，我一身汗。让我先去洗个澡？”朱一龙有点小喘，如果小男孩再继续行动，他过会儿怕是连站立的力气都没了。  
白宇勉为其难得放手，突然又兴奋得提议起，“我陪你一起洗？”  
“那还能好好洗澡吗？”  
朱一龙为了安抚小男孩，像是给小猫挠痒似得上手抚摸起白宇的下巴， “我很快的，你明天有工作吗？”  
“明天休息。哥哥我帮你收拾行李？”  
朱一龙点头默许，对着白宇微笑起来。

 

*  
洗完澡的朱一龙看到餐桌上的温水露出了会心的笑容，白宇虽说比自己年幼了几岁，但是体贴人的功夫那是将心比心事无巨细，快要把他给宠坏了。  
所以他考虑趁着这回假期，给白宇好好放松一下。  
朱一龙一口气喝了大半杯水，再几次深呼吸调节后，暗自加油鼓劲一番，才踱步缓缓靠近白宇。  
此时，目标人物正聚精会神得玩着游戏。

他悄无声息靠近，双手轻轻搭上白宇的肩头。白宇正玩得热火朝天，快速回望了眼身后的人，又继续将视线转移回了屏幕。  
朱一龙也不在意，只是默不作声得捏起白宇有些僵硬的肩颈。白宇很是享受这样的独家服务，被捏到点上时还会喊几句舒服，夸奖朱一龙的手艺不错。

这看似特别正经的按摩服务在不知何时变了味，本来在肩膀上安分的手暧昧得移至白宇的胸膛，随后持续向下往更危险的部位摸去。  
朱一龙也从最初站立的动作，变成上半身懒洋洋前倾趴俯在白宇的后背，如同隔着椅背从后面拥抱着白宇。  
白宇的眸子随着朱一龙越来越大胆的动作刺激下显得越发深沉。  
“龙哥，你真香。”白宇沉默了很久后用低沉的嗓音感叹道。  
朱一龙有意无意得用脸贴近白宇的脸，动作更加放肆，在他耳边悄声道，“是你推广的多fen呢，猜猜是哪个味道？”  
白宇在他的循循善诱下微微偏头，抽动着鼻子蹭起他细皮嫩肉的脸袋儿。表面上特别认真得闻香识味，私底下不忘在但凡经过的地方落下细细密密的吻。  
朱一龙也没闲下，原本只是在裤子外头给白宇下面那活按摩按摩的手，现在已经探入他松垮的运动裤边缘，企图直捣黄龙。  
其实从朱一龙靠近白宇的时候便发现了——白宇没穿内裤。  
司马昭之心路人皆知。

“我鼻子不太灵，光闻一点点地方完全闻不出呢......”

闻言，朱一龙知道他的鱼儿上钩了。  
他放下鱼饵静静等候，不论鱼儿是自愿还是被动上钩，鱼钩的主人都将成为最后的赢家。  
“或许你想闻得更全面一些？”  
朱一龙邪魅一笑突然抽手起身，往卧室的方向走去。  
正在性子上的白宇少了按摩师的全身心服务，就跟丢了魂儿似的索然无味。索性义无反顾得追着他的“灵魂”而去，屁颠屁颠得跟着朱一龙往卧室走。

白宇原以为今天朱一龙是一时兴起的勾引，如今看清了他的着装后才发现了良苦用心。  
他的好哥哥穿着一件宽松的大短袖，光着两条白得反光的大白腿不说，走几步更是惊喜发现短袖下可是什么也没穿。若是此时刮来一阵妖风，那随风飘扬的短袖下的画面肯定是特别香艳的。还有些不明液体随着他的走动从大腿根部蜿蜒流下，引人遐想。  
若朱一龙方才这样正面晃荡在他面前，白宇怕也是要直接交代了。

 

*  
“小白，唔......”  
进了卧室后白宇便掌握了主导权，先是拿着价格不菲专给朱一龙买的腰垫铺垫好，温柔得将他按倒在床。然后先发制人强势得吻上朱一龙，试图剥夺他呼吸的权利。在朱一龙感觉快要窒息时，白宇才结束了这冗长一吻。  
方开场朱一龙已然有点上气不接下气，然而这仅仅是暴风雨到来的前奏罢了。

白宇也学着朱一龙的按摩行径，隔着衣服触碰着他胸口的敏感点，捏着有点发软的腰。随后将他的大腿架到自己的膝盖上，手指慢慢揭开短袖的下摆，饶有兴趣得看着下面的风景。  
“小白......别看了。”朱一龙被炙热的视线盯得无地自容。  
“宝贝儿下面好湿，是自己玩过了吗？”  
朱一龙害羞得捂住比之前更红的脸小声回答，“我扩张过了……”  
“那我来检查下龙哥的工作是否到位~”白宇贼兮兮得笑着，舔起发干的嘴唇。

“哈......”  
猛得探入一根手指，引得毫无防备的朱一龙抽了口气，双手抓紧身下的床单。

白宇拉起他的手，亲了下手背，“宝贝放松哈。”  
他熟练得摸到内壁的那块软肉，不轻不重得按压，惹得朱一龙整个人忍不住发颤，脚趾卷缩紧绷，还不由自主得想并拢双腿，却被白宇按压维持着腿打开的动作不能动弹。  
“还没开始呢。啧啧，下面吸得真紧。”

白宇发现一旦他说了荤话，朱一龙明面上会表现出拒绝和害羞的神情，然而身体还是很诚实得对此做出了热情的反应，特别欲拒还迎。这导致了白宇不论是平日里还是在为爱鼓掌的日子都会忍不住对他“示爱”。  
“龙龙真贪心，下面流了这么多水。”  
“那是润滑剂……”  
“那也是贪嘴呢，放了这么多进去，我怕等会儿我喂不饱你。”

*  
因为朱一龙的扩张到位，白宇也没过多得刺激。  
“宝贝，你下面都不舍得我的手指出来，不过我的手指也不太想出来。”  
朱一龙的意识有些涣散，眼神迷离得望着白宇啰嗦着有的没的，却迟迟没等到他换上那更硬的家伙进入。  
而当事人正一脸yin笑得欣赏起朱一龙下身的风景。  
“别看了，你太皮了。”朱一龙伸手勾住他的脑袋，主动献上了嘴唇，示意他可以进入。  
 “遵命，我的龙哥。”  
白宇得了便宜卖乖，麻利得解开裤头，扶着硬挺等候许久的小兄弟贴上已经开始收缩的后穴用力往里探，但因为入口润滑剂太多而没稳住滑开。随后就这么一贴一滑得来回磨蹭了好几回。  
白宇觉得他都快就这么蹭射了。

 “你倒是进来啊……啊。”  
白宇吊胃口的行为令朱一龙又羞又恼，他几次三番做好被进入的准备，白宇那家伙却不人道得来回上演枪上膛又退膛的戏码。  
白宇委屈巴巴辩解道，“宝贝不让我看，我只能凭感觉了。”  
朱一龙全身软绵绵，自然是没更多的力气和他争论，只得喃喃道，“你真得是……”  
“真是?”  
“坏。”  
“是快把你玩坏了吗？”  
朱一龙无言以对闭上了嘴，希望对方快点放下玩心，赶紧进来已解他的后穴的空虚感。

“宝贝，用手帮我一下，我就能进来了。”  
朱一龙眨了下些许泛红的眼眶，右手往身下探去，摸到了那根令他又想念又讨厌的家伙，撸了两把往后穴送去。  
白宇也不再逗弄他，配合着顶入了一部分，然后就着过量的润滑剂一路通畅无阻得进入。到达最深处时，两人都不约而同舒服得直喘着气。  
“哈……”朱一龙心满意足得呻吟，等待着真正的暴风雨降临。

*  
最初朱一龙自信得认为钓到了大鱼，没想到闻风而来的却是头不知餍足野兽。  
开胃菜令野兽胃口大开，此时只有丰盛的正餐能安抚野兽的情绪。

“啊……”  
朱一龙后扬起头，露出大段的颈子勾引着野兽的享用。白宇下身快速得抽插，也不忘去品尝那细嫩的肉体。  
而他余音绕梁的喘息和声音，使白宇的攻势越发激烈。  
白宇就着后穴流出的液体和润滑剂，大力得干着紧致的小穴。每次进入和退出都能听到啪啪的水声，床也在激烈运动中有些摇晃。  
若不是白宇牢牢得抱住他，朱一龙觉得他快撞到床头了。

最后十来下，白宇完全退出，又一下子整根没入，刺激得令朱一龙有些失神，听到白宇在他耳畔私语道，“宝贝儿，我想你全身上下都是我的味道。”  
随后微凉的液体射入了体内深处。

 

待朱一龙被白宇的吻醒后，眼睁睁看着白宇的小兄弟蹭着自己的大腿，从那刚泄过半软的状态慢慢抬头变粗变长。  
他忍不住舔了舔嘴，知道白宇会带他再度登上欢愉的天堂。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 看完别忘回lof爱心和蓝手哟~~


End file.
